Christmas Moments
by Meridian Starlight
Summary: Three Christmas present fics, each a snapshot into Harry and Draco’s christmas
1. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe  
  
Author: Meridian  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Merry Crimbo Gigiaiko! Have a good one gurk! Thank Autumn Chestnut :)  
  
Summary: One of three Christmas present fics, each a snapshot into Harry and Draco's christmas  
  
~*~  
  
The door burst open, a gust of the sharp December wind blew through the house, closely followed by a mass of black robes. Draco Malfoy, in all his windswept, rain soaked glory, paused in the doorway with a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
He's up to something, thought Harry, who was pretending not to have noticed his boyfriend's dramatic entrance, not to mention the frankly scary grin which was plastered worryingly in place on the Slytherin's face. Harry locked his eye line onto the latest issue of World Quidditch Monthly, which was luckily already open and on his lap. His eyes refused to read the magazine and found instead watching Draco in the doorway far more entertaining.  
  
Draco had now been standing in the same position for the last two minutes as Harry had even managed to skilfully ignore the cold, sharp breeze that was drifting in from the open door. Harry guessed that his lover really was determined to wait for Harry to acknowledge his presence, which definitely had something to do with the grin. He shivered slightly and decided to give in, after all there were far more important battles to be won.  
  
"Still raining is it?" Harry asked in a bored drawl which he seemed to have developed and was blaming a certain blonde for.  
  
Draco glared at his lover as he slammed the door shut. The dark haired boy grinned to himself, he always new how to get his own way... The suitably annoyed Slytherin removed his wet outer robes stalking towards the sofa. After pausing for a moment he finally took the empty space next to his boyfriend.  
  
It took a minute or two of silent sulking before Draco finally became restless "Is that all you can think to say to me? You realise that I have been gone all day!" With this he crossed his arms and pouted at the green eyed boy.  
  
Unknown to Draco, Harry had gotten him just where he wanted him. With a set blank expression on his face, the Gryffindor began, "Draco, its Christmas Eve, you've left me all on my own," he fixed his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.  
  
The Slytherin's annoyed expression was gone in the blink of an eye, a softer expression of worry had taken its place. Unknowingly his hand gripped Harry's tightly as he leaned in towards his boyfriend. "Harry," he said in a small voice "I didn't realise you wanted me to stay- but I had to go out to get it, to make it perfect"  
  
That did it, Harry was curious, what had his lover needed to get? Was it another present? Was it something for him? "What did you need to get?"  
  
Draco went over to his robes and brought out a small paper bag. Sitting back on the sofa he opened it gently. Inside was the most perfectly formed sprig of mistletoe. "Are you still mad at me?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shock his head wildly, "I'm not mad, how could I ever be mad at you?" He stared at the mistletoe before looking up into the Slytherin's grey eyes, a smile playing across his face.  
  
The blonde held up the bow around the mistletoe, positioning it above them. As they leaned it Harry whispered 'I love you' softly before claiming Draco's lips in a kiss they would both remember for a long time. 


	2. Santa Claus

Title: Santa Claus  
  
Author: Meridian  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: One swear word that's all!  
  
Author's Note: This piece of pure fluff is for Autumn Chestnut, Merry Christmas gurk!  
  
Summary: Two of three Christmas present fics, each a snapshot into Harry and Draco's christmas  
  
~*~  
  
'Crunch!' Harry stirred at the unusual noise that was closely followed by an 'Ouch!' Harry froze, someone was in his room. The familiar weight of a second body in his bed was missing. 'Bastard must be at work alread'y, he thought to himself. He could just about make out odd rustling sounds coming from the foot end of his bed and Harry made his decision.  
  
He quickly slid a hand under his pillow feeling for the familiar weight of his wand. A sigh of relief quickly swept through him as his gripped it tightly. He glanced down at his hand checking that the wand was pointing in the right direction before abruptly sitting up to face the intruder.  
  
"Stupif-" the word died on his lips. His hand fell down and his jaw went slack with shock.  
  
Draco was at the end of his bed holding a red stocking which had the words 'Merry Christmas' embroidered across it in bright, flashing letters. He was also, with his other hand, trying to fit a rather large present into it. What gave Harry the greatest surprise was his boyfriend's outfit. Draco was wearing the full Santa Claus costume including a beard which looked suspiciously like it had been made from cotton wool.  
  
Of course, Harry finally remembered, it's Christmas! A childish grin had spread across the Gryffindor's face, but still, that didn't explain the costume. Eventually Harry had recovered sufficiently to close his gaping mouth and to giggle manically.  
  
Draco fixed him with a glare, "What's so funny Potter?"  
  
Harry threw his wand aside and lent back on his pillows, his giggles still going strong "Draco, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
An odd colour was spreading across the Slytherin's cheeks. He pulled off the cotton wool beard, "I thought... well-you'd never...um" Draco mumbled and pointed vaguely at the stocking.  
  
Harry beamed at his lover, who seemed to be trying to rid himself of the outfit as quickly as possible.  
  
Finally rid of the fluffy red material, Draco slid into bed, pausing only to shove the red floppy hat on Harry's head. The blonde couldn't believe the size of the grin that currently occupied his boyfriend's face, it was evident that the boy absolutely loved Christmas. Just as this thought was ending Harry pressed his lips to Draco's in a short but passionate kiss.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"...can I open my presents now?"  
  
The Slytherin laughed, "Sure"  
  
The bedroom soon looked like it had rained multi-coloured snow. In the aftermath of Harry assault on the brightly wrapped presents, the Gryffindor looked at Draco and decided the day could only get better. 


	3. Peace and Quiet

Title: Peace and Quiet  
  
Author: Meridian  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Note: Okay so it isn't Jim/Blair, but my Christmas fic's were calling out for a third Harry/Draco to complete the Christmas experience! Merry Christmas Tesria have a great one!  
  
Summary: The third of three Christmas present fics, each a snapshot into Harry and Draco's christmas  
  
~*~  
  
Draco fell heavily onto the sofa, he was exhausted. Never before in his life had he realised that Christmas Day could be so stressful. Why they had to invite all the Weasleys, Draco would never know. What he did know was that feeding ten plus people was hard work. He could barely remember leaving the kitchen all day. He was grateful for the occasional break that Harry insisted he have, even if it had meant sitting in a room full of ghastly red hair and various Weasley kids running around. That was it, Draco decided, next year he wanted a house elf for Christmas.  
  
Draco was contemplating the joys of being able to yell instructions at his very own little creature in rags when Harry entered the room.  
  
"That's it, the last of them have gone" he collapsed next to his lover, looking tired.  
  
"If you ever want kids, I'm leaving you" Draco said calmly, recalling an incident earlier in the day involving Ron's youngest and pink baubles.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, his mind paging through the same memory. He glanced at the tree, it just didn't look right with its lower braches snapped and dangling on the ground. Needless to say the house was now completely empty of pink baubles, Hermione didn't seem too impressed with the bag she had full of them.  
  
"It could have been worse" Harry said thinking aloud.  
  
"How?"  
  
"She could have wanted the fairy from the top"  
  
Draco visibly cringed at mental image of the little girl pulling down the tree trying to reach the top. "We are going to their place next year aren't we? I don't think I could handle doing it again so soon"  
  
Harry stretched and put his arm around Draco "Maybe next year we will have Christmas to ourselves, no Weasleys, no kids, just us... "  
  
The Slytherin leant into the embrace, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. They remained like this for awhile, both enjoying the peace and quiet. Harry moved first to look at his lover only to recognise the familiar rise and fall of his chest. Harry gently let him fall back against the sofa, covering his lithe form with a blanket. With a final kiss to the blonde hair, the Gryffindor left Draco to sleep while he started the great post-Christmas tidy-up. 


End file.
